


Lettera perduta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Harry trovasse una lettera lasciata dal professor Piton in cui c'è una sconvolgente rivelazione?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Caro Harry,non è mai stata tua madre. Eri tu.Con affetto,PitonLanciato da: La morte fidanzata





	Lettera perduta

Lettera perduta

Harry si piegò e appoggiò il cartone sopra altri due pacchi nel portabagagli. Si passò una mano sulla fronte detergendola con il dorso.

“Miseriaccia, perché non gli diamo fuoco e basta?” si lamentò Ron. Si grattò la guancia sporca di polvere, si voltò e vide Harry guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi e le sopracciglia abbassate. Il Weasley deglutì, fece un sorriso storto e la punta delle orecchie gli si arrossò. Le gote, sotto le efelidi, gli si arrossarono.

“Beh Harry, intendo dire che visto che siamo maghi le vecchie cose del professore potremmo spedirle altrove con la magia” balbettò. Potter si voltò e sospirò, guardando le boccette all’interno dello scatolo.

“Rimandarle tutte nella sua casa abbandonata come ha fatto la Mc Granitt? Dove marciranno in eterno. No grazie, siamo Auror, potrebbero servirci e non voglio sembrare uno sciocco come il nuovo insegnante di pozioni che le ha buttate via solo perché lo inquietavano” sibilò. Ron si sporse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Lo so che ti manca, abbiamo compreso quanto non fosse male solo dopo la sua morte, non certo il massimo” borbottò. Il moro annuì e mise la mano su quella dell’amico. Quest’ultimo sospirò, la ritirò e si voltò.

“Recupero gli altri scatoloni, meno male che mio padre ci ha prestato la macchina” borbottò. Harry si piegò e vide un mangiacarte. Sfoderò la bacchetta e lo schiantò, la luce rossastra lo abbagliò e sbatté gli occhi. Indietreggiò, inciampò nello scatolo che aveva portato Ron e cadde con un tonfo rovesciandolo. Gemette, si massaggiò la schiena e si raddrizzò gli occhiali. Guardò una decina di boccette rovesciate e sospirò.

“Meno male, non si è rotta nessuna fiala” borbottò. Le raccolse e le rimise dentro. Uno scatolino si era aperto, lo raccolse e lo mise dentro. Raccolse la busta che vi era caduta, era ingiallita ai bordi e si morse l’interno guancia.

-Se fosse qui toglierebbe seimila punti a Grifondoro e mi offenderebbe a morte anche se non sono più uno studente, ma la curiosità è troppa, magari parla di mia madre- pensò. Aprì la lettera, era vergata da parole piccole scritte con l’inchiostro, ogni lettera arzigogolata era lontana la stessa distanza da quella successiva e da quella precedente.

“Per sempre avevo giurato a Lily e per sempre è stato, per questo Potter ho scelto accuratamente che ricordi farti vedere. Quando li vedrai io sarò morto, mentre questa lettera tu non la leggerai mai.

Potter, mi sono ripetuto che tu fossi come tuo padre, ma non è così.

Se ti avessi chiamato Harry avresti sentito come la mia voce tremava in modo diverso.

Da quando ti ho visto, quel giorno, da bambino, ho capito che dovevo essere marcio perché se quella per tua madre è stata la prima cotta diventato il primo amore, per te è stata subito passione travolgente.

Hai i suoi occhi, il viso di tuo padre, ma qualcosa che hai solo tu.

Sto scrivendo questa lettera ora che so che tra meno di un’ora inizierà l’attacco e morirò, è per questo che è così disordinata nei concetti, anche se nella forma mai. E’ come me questa lettera, impeccabile fuori, disordinatamente sconvolta dentro.

Caro Harry,  
non è mai stata tua madre. Eri tu.   
Con affetto,

Piton” lesse a bassa voce. Harry chinò il capo e tirò su con il naso, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti. Strinse la lettera al petto e gli occhi gli divennero liquidi, una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

 


End file.
